one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mewtwo vs BlackWarGreymon
Mewtwo vs BlackWarGreymon is ZackAttackX's twenty-fifth One Minute Melee. Description Pokemon vs Digimon! Two powerful artificial beings of rival franchises go head-to-head! Only one will survive! Intro ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE! Fight Location: Pokemon Village - Pokemon X and Y. Something in the air was... different. For some reason, Mewtwo had a hunch that a powerful and dangerous being was on its way. And right on cue, BlackWarGreymon appeared on the scene. Mewtwo stepped out from the Unknown Dungeon and confronted the Digimon. "Who are you? What do you seek from here?" he questioned. The Pokemon in the area trembled in fear at the arrival of the giant Digimon. BlackWarGreymon just stared down at Mewtwo. "Stand aside. I have business here and I will not be interrupted by a runt like you." Mewtwo did not take too kindly to these words. "You wish to disturb this peaceful area. I cannot allow that." he roared. "You will fall, just like any others who stand against me!" BlackWarGreymon responded. EVERY SECOND COUNTS! FIGHT! BlackWarGreymon struck first with its Mega Claw attack, slashing its gauntlets at Mewtwo. Mewtwo pulled up a Barrier to block the assault and gave a sharp Defense boost in the process. The Digimon continued the onslaught, continuously attacking the Barrier, eventually breaking it. Mewtwo was surprised by BlackWarGreymon's power, but used his telekinesis to lift the Digimon into the air, holding him in place. This left him open to a Shadow Ball from Mewtwo. The attack landed, but did minimal damage. So Mewtwo slammed the Digimon into the floor. BlackWarGreymon quickly picked himself up, much to Mewtwo's surprise. Mewtwo fired an Aura Sphere, but a simple Brave Shield from BlackWarGreymon rendered the attack useless. It was at this point where Mewtwo knew he needed to take a different approach. Mewtwo used Future Sight, looking to gain an advantage somewhere later in the fight. BlackWarGreymon had no idea what Mewtwo was planning and decided to just Great Fire Zero the crap outta him! All fireballs struck Mewtwo, but didn't do a lot of damage. BlackWarGreymon charged his next move - Black Tornado. Mewtwo used his psychic abilities to take control of the tornado and send it back at the Digimon. BlackWarGreymon simply sidestepped, causing the tornado to ravish the nearby forest. This aggravated Mewtwo as more Pokemon were put in danger. He fired more Shadow Balls, but they barely made a dent in the Chrome Digizoid Armour. BlackWarGreymon attacked Mewtwo again with his Mega Claw attack, causing him to crash into the nearby Unknown Dungeon. BlackWarGreymon had Mewtwo right where he wanted him. He began charging his Terra Destroyer, drawing all negative emotions from the world. Mewtwo looked up and smirked. This surprised the Digimon, but before he could fire his attack, he felt an immense amount of pain. The Future Sight from earlier took its toll at last. The Pokemon emerged from the rubble and grabbed BlackWarGreymon in his telekinetic grip again. With an enormous amount of power, Mewtwo ripped the Digimon's Brave Shield from its body and launched it for miles before throwing BlackWarGreymon into the ground again. BlackWarGreymon tried to fight the pain and charged up his Terra Destroyer again. Mewtwo took the time to use Power Swap and Guard Swap. Finally, BlackWarGreymon's attack was at full power. But as he went to fire it, he realized that his attack never actually fired! While the Digimon was trying to figure out what was going on, Mewtwo fired a Psystrike at his opponent, which nearly flat out killed him. K.O! BlackWarGreymon tried to pick himself up and tried to use his attacks again, but to no avail. "WHAT IS THIS?" he demanded to know. Mewtwo loomed over him. "I have blocked your special abilities using my psychic powers." the Pokemon explained. BlackWarGreymon was shocked. "What do you mean?" he roared. Mewtwo just lifted him up with his psychic grip. "I mean... you are finished." he declared, ripping the Digimon's limbs from his body and launching them into the nearby river. Mewtwo headed into the Unknown Dungeon to rest up. A few days later, a new challenger approached. A white hedgehog blocked out the sunlight entering the cave. "Okay, Iblis Trigger, show yourself!" Conclusion THIS MELEE'S VICTORY GOES TO... MEWTWO!Category:ZackAttackX Category:Rivalry themed One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:Pokemon vs Digimon themed Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees